


Trigger fingers and tent poles

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dave likes to look, Embarrassment, Getting Together, M/M, Slight Voyeurism, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, set in Vietnam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: "[...] Much more slowly than he would have done otherwise, Klaus carefully lifted the hem of his shirt, letting his hands brush slightly over his taut, flat stomach as he lifted the shirt up. Crossing his arms to lift the shirt up and over his shoulders, the prominent ridge of his pecs flexed and the dip and curve of the V of his stomach muscles took on the shape of an arrow, pointing down to the low-slung hem of his tight pants and the beginning of the faint trail of dark hair leading down towards his groin. Klaus pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it on his cot, all the while, fixing his gaze on Dave’s face. And for a second, Klaus just stood there, shirtless and open, his unruly curls suggestively tousled, looking over at the man across the tent. [...]"********************Or: Getting together in Vietnam.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I also don't know much about the Vietnam war.

Klaus wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. After three weeks in the jungle, he still wasn’t used to this oppressive heat. He stretched languidly, arms above his head and his shirt riding up to display his taut, flat stomach. Dipping his chin, he looked out – as casually as he could – from under his lashes to see whether Dave had noticed.

On that first night, when Klaus had landed, shocked and bewildered, at the foot of Dave’s bed wearing little more than a towel and clutching the briefcase, Klaus had felt a sudden swooping jolt in his stomach as their eyes met for the first time.

It happened again on the truck, after Dave had come over to introduce himself and Klaus had grasped his hand like a lifeline. His insides had writhed in a yearning pull, his heart had started pounding and Klaus had swallowed down all thoughts of trying to open the briefcase and return home.

Since then, there had been a frisson of something between them; a spark of electricity that crackled in the air when their eyes met. Klaus would catch Dave shyly and covertly looking at him. Klaus felt Dave’s eyes on him – on his lips, his jawline, the column of his neck, the hair curling behind his ears, his hands, the strip of stomach visible when his shirt rucked up, the curve of his spine and the swell of his ass. But as soon as Klaus sensed his gaze and glanced up, Dave would look away hurriedly, his cheeks displaying the barest hint of a blush.

Klaus knew Dave was fascinated by him; fascinated by his boldness, his dark humour and the line he walked between masculine vulgarity and coy femininity.

So sometimes Klaus found himself _performing_ for his audience of one: stretching, preening, even pouting a little bit. He’d play with this hair, running it through his fingers and look up with large dark-rimmed eyes through his thick lashes. When assembling the tent, he’d make sure he bent over _just so_ to give Dave the best view of his straight, elongated legs and rounded backside. At night, turning over on his cot to get comfortable, Klaus made sure to twist in such a way as to accentuate the broadness of his shoulders compared to the narrowness of his waist.

And through it all, Klaus felt those eyes watching him, drinking him in. And Klaus liked the version of himself he saw reflected in Dave’s eyes. Under Dave’s reverent gaze, Klaus blossomed.

Never before had Klaus been able to so completely appreciate the slow build of stolen glances. Never before had he truly understood the raw power of simple eye contact. Never before had he experienced such forbidden lust.

Earlier in the evening, Klaus had stood up to change into a fresh shirt. Living in such close quarters with so many other men, Klaus had learned quickly that privacy was not a luxury they were afforded. And while the tent where they all slept was no place for modesty, the men were all as respectful of each other’s personal space as possible – averting their gazes and turning their backs in moments of vulnerability.

Klaus was used to this, so when he reached down to the hem of his shirt to lift it up and over his head in one sweep and caught Dave’s eye from across the tent, Klaus sucked in a sudden breath. Much more slowly than he would have done otherwise, Klaus carefully lifted the hem of his shirt, letting his hands brush slightly over his taut, flat stomach as he lifted the shirt up. Crossing his arms to lift the shirt up and over his shoulders, the prominent ridge of his pecs flexed and the dip and curve of the V of his stomach muscles took on the shape of an arrow, pointing down to the low-slung hem of his tight pants and the beginning of the faint trail of dark hair leading down towards his groin. Klaus pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it on his cot, all the while, fixing his gaze on Dave’s face. And for a second, Klaus just stood there, shirtless and open, his unruly curls suggestively tousled, looking over at the man across the tent.

As Klaus has slowly stripped his shirt, Dave’s eyes had raked over his body, taking in every detail. Klaus could see the barest hint of a blush on the high point of Dave’s cheeks. Klaus noticed Dave’s breathing had deepened, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Finally, Dave looked back into Klaus’ eyes and held his gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Klaus let the corner of his mouth twist up in a little knowing grin, a secret smile shared between two people. Klaus fancied he saw the flicker of a returning smile flash across Dave’s lips. Then, on impulse, Klaus quirked his head and winked at him.

Klaus saw Dave’s throat bob as he swallowed suddenly, blinking a couple of times as though in shock. Klaus finally looked down, pressing his lips together trying to suppress his grin and the twinkle in his eye at just how endearing Dave had looked in that moment.

Now, however, scanning the tent, Klaus couldn’t see those soft eyes or handsomely chiselled profile anywhere. Propping himself up, he twisted his head, looking around properly, but Dave was not in the tent.

Klaus sighed and rose to his feet, wandering across the tent and out into the warm, sticky evening air. Klaus started meandering through the tents, his long limbs managing to remain graceful even in the heavy boots and stiff uniform. He wasn’t looking for Dave, he told himself, he was just stretching his legs. After he’d walked the length of the camp and still hadn’t caught sight of Dave, Klaus’ brow furrowed in slight concern.

It was when he was standing at the end of the camp next to an unmanned storage tent, looking back at the rows of tents and dotted figures – all of whom were _not-Dave_ – Klaus first heard the rustle in the undergrowth behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus accidentally catches Dave in a moment of vulnerability.

His senses suddenly on high alert, Klaus ducked and turned, staring into the dim space between the back of the tent and the dark trunks and encroaching undergrowth, his fingers itching for the trigger of the gun he’d foolishly left propped against his cot.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, a hunched figure came into focus and Klaus’ heart nearly stopped at the sight. 

A few feet away, in the tight, close space between the back of the tent and the wall of jungle, Dave stood with his back to Klaus. His left arm was raised and bent at the elbow as he leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree. The muscles across his broad back shifted and his shoulder and right elbow jerked rhythmically. Klaus could hear the faint slap of skin on skin as Dave vigorously pulled and tugged at himself.

As Klaus watched, Dave began jerking his elbow faster. He tipped his head back and Klaus could see the top of his soft curls and the suggestion of the line of his chiselled jaw. Finally, Dave’s jerking lost its rhythm and Klaus heard him release one quiet, low, shuddering moan.

Unconsciously, Klaus drew in a sharp breath. At the sound, Dave twisted his head suddenly and for a split-second Klaus caught the glassy eyed, slack jawed expression of pleasure on Dave’s face before his jaw clenched and his eyes went wide in shock and panic. His back still to Klaus, he guiltily scrambled to tuck himself back into his trousers, his ears flaming red. Klaus saw him surreptitiously wipe his hand off on his trousers, the small glistening streak reflecting for a moment in the moonlight, before becoming lost in the darkness. When he finally turned to Klaus, Dave’s face was twisted in embarrassment.

For a moment, they stood facing each other.

“You…” Klaus swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. “You…” he started again, “you were…” he paused, “…touching yourself” he finished lamely.

As Klaus watched, Dave appeared to crumple in upon himself before his eyes, his shoulders hunching in shame. He couldn’t meet Klaus’ gaze. At that moment, Klaus felt something fragile break somewhere inside his chest and he wanted to kick himself. _That_ , he thought, _was the wrong thing to say._

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to take it back; to clear the air between them and to try to repair whatever it was that was making Dave look so sad. But as he did, a volley of loud, staccato shots suddenly rang out from the other side of the camp.

“Fuck!” Klaus said instead, reaching automatically for his gun, only to remember he’d left it uselessly in the tent.

“Come on,” Dave said gruffly. Still without looking directly at Klaus, he set off sprinting in the direction of the tent and the sound of gunshots. And, feeling an uneasy lurch in his stomach, Klaus followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Link to my tumblr: [@yeah-klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙


End file.
